The City of Ruins: 54th Annual Hunger Games
by AnimeNeko
Summary: The 54th annual Hunger Games is about to begin. How will this year turn out? Who will be the Games next victor? In the city of ruins, anything can happen. (This is a SYOT fanfic, written a a collar between myself and Evila. Currently we are OPEN for new characters.)
1. Introduction

Welcome, to the 54th annual Hunger Games.

24 male and female tributes from each of the 12 districts shall be chosen to participate in the upcoming Games.

Who will win? Who will fight to the very end? Who shall be the victor of this year's Games.

(This FanFiction is a SYOT, Submit Your Own Tribute, where you can ask for your character(s) to be in the story. On the next chapter will be a character sheet, that you will need to fill out if you want to be a part of this. I'm Neko, the main uploader for this story but I shall also be writing this with a good friend of mine, Evila. We'll inform you before hand as to whom is writing each chapter.

For now, all I ask of you is to enjoy creating your character(s)! They can be anything, as long as they're human and not Mary Sues/Gary Stus :) All in all, I hope you enjoy this FanFic!)

Dislcaimer: No matter how much we may wish, neither Evila nor I own the Hunger Games. Nor will we claim that we own any of your characters. We do, however, own the plot line for this story.


	2. Character Sheet

**IMPORTANT! **- Hey guys, Neko here with the character sheet :) Somethings are optional, you don't have to fill everything out! But please try to write as much as possible, it'll help us make the story better. Also, make sure you **PM** your character sheet to either myself (AnimeNeko) or my collab author (Evila) :3 You have multiple characters, but please try not to go over board ^^' We'll send you a message as soon as your character is accepted, and it will be added to a list on the next chapter page :)

Anywho, here's the sheet!

**Main Stuff -**

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Ethnicity:

Build:

District:

Personality:

History:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

District Token (**optional**):

**Family and Friends - (Optional)**

Mother:

Father:

Siblings:

Other relatives:

Friends:

**Reaping information -**

Outfit:

Reaped or Volunteered (why?):

Reaction:

**Training -**

Skills/Speciality:

Hidden Talents (If you don't want everyone to know their skills/**Optional**)

What the Gamemakers were shown:

Training Score:

**Interview - (Optional**, but don't blame us if you don't like it**)**

Outfit:

Anything specific to be said?:

**Arena -**

Cornucopia?:

Allies?:

Romance?:

Career?:

Strategy:

**Any other information?:**


	3. Character List

Character List

This is where you can see which character spots are still available.

**District 1 – Luxury**

**Female:**

**Male: **Rowan Timmer

**District 2 – Masonry**

**Female: **Victory Jimmers

**Male: **Nano Jimmers

**District 3 – Electronics**

**Female: **Maple Armstrong

**Male: **Joshua Bunker

**District 4 – Fishing**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**District 5 – Power**

**Female: **Analeigh Lester

**Male:**

**District 6 – Transportation**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**District 7 – Lumber**

**Female:**

**Male: **Ryder Smith

**District 8 – Textiles**

**Female: **Lacey Matlow

**Male:**

**District 9 – Grain**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**District 10 – Livestock**

**Female: **Justice Quell

**Male:**

**District 11 – Agriculture**

**Female:**

**Male:**

**District 12 – Mining**

**Female: **Astrid Jackson

**Male:**


	4. District 2: The Reaping of the Twins

**Heyy guys! I'm Evila, Neko's collab partner. This chapter should hopefully give you a taste as to what's in store for the rest of the story!**

**Enjoy!**

*******Victory Jimmers, District 2 (17)***

Chad took his time swinging his wooden training staff around with a grin as he watched me from the other side of the training ring. Picking up two batons and weighing them in my hands, I just rolled my eyes at him and walked up, closing the gap between us. There was a pause as we sized each other up before he launched, putting all of his power and strength into his first swing.

I ducked under the staff and hit the back of his knee. "Focus, Chad!" Came the stern exclamation of the sparing teacher who was walking in a circle around us.

Chad, who wasn't smiling any more, turned around to face me again, holding his weapon in both hands by his side. It was my turn to strike this time, wood collided with wood with a satisfying sound. The rest of the class lay sprawled across the floor on the other side of the room. They were supposed to be taking notes on our fight, but I know from experience they're doing anything but.

Chad and I have been training this way since we were picked by the Academy for this year's Hunger Games, meaning we were the best the district had to offer.

After what seemed like ages of jumping and striking at each other both Chad and I were worn. Neither of us was taking the advantage and we were both getting more and more frustrated. Suddenly, without warning, Chad threw his staff to the side and grabbed my right hand. Twisting it around painfully so that I dropped the sword, I winced in pain and frustration.

"How about we head out tonight and have some fun?" He murmured in my ear and I could hear the smile on his face through his voice.

"Sorry, Chad." I replied, a smirk playing on my lips. I managed to elbow him with my good arm and while he was stunned, I dropped and brought my leg around to sweep his feet out from under him. Landing heavily on the ground, he barely had time to push himself up when he was faced with the end of my remaining wooden sword. "Not interested."

Chad's answering glare made me smile sweetly as I held my hand out to help him up. It's not like he was bad-looking, quite the opposite, in fact. His dark hair fell into his face and his dark blue eyes looked at anything but me as he accepted my hand. I was just annoyed at every boy thinking I was an easy catch.

The class was dismissed and after our teacher debriefed us one last time about tomorrow's events, I picked up my fallen sword and placed it back in its box. The academy taught us to fight with all different kinds of weapons so I rarely got to use my weapon of choice. Sighing, I picked up my bag and headed out of the door.

"Kazuo!" I called as I arrived home. The young fox came shooting from around the corner and jumped up to greet me. "You've been cooped up here all day. You wanna go hunting?" I laughed as he looked up at me curiously. Running upstairs, I threw my bag on my bed and picked up my axe. I made for the door again but stopped when I noticed my mother sitting at the window staring at the stillness outside.

Our house was at the end of victor's village, away from the noisy, bustling centre of the district. The road itself was deserted most of the time, despite five of the twelve houses being occupied.

"The world has stopped breathing." Mother's words snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at her sympathetically. She's been like this ever since I could remember; some say it was the impact of the games, but she withdraws into herself a lot, especially at this time of the year.

"I won't be long." I whispered and kissed her on the cheek before making my way to the door only to collide into Nano, my twin brother. He was drenched in sweat and out of breath. His cold green eyes were initially surprised but quickly turned stony and angry.

"Watch it!" He exclaimed as I slipped past him and headed straight to the woods which were located directly behind out house with Kazuo next to me.

***Nano Jimmers, District 2 (17)***

I slammed the door straight after Victory and her pet rat had passed me. I was vaguely aware of my mother sitting on the floor by the window but it's been years since we spoke to each other. Victory keeps trying to get through to her, but I'm convinced they're both as scatterbrained as each other.

Once I'd used up all the hot water in the shower while washing off the effects of my workout, I stood staring at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My blond hair, still damp and dripping was messy after having ruffled it with a towel and my green eyes reminded me so much of my mother's unfocused gaze. I looked a lot like my sister ever though we weren't identical. Still it was annoyingly easy to identify us as siblings.

Shaking my head and ridding my mind of such thoughts, I wander into my bedroom and tug on a plain t-shirt and trousers. I idly noticed mom walking into my room, stopping short when she received a frosty glare. I wasn't in the mood for her ramblings today. Awkwardly leaning against the doorframe, she looked at me with sad eyes before letting out a shaky breath.

"Please don't." Was all she said in her raspy voice. Before I could think of a comeback, she abruptly turned and left me to my own thoughts.

I shrugged it off; she'd said weirder things to me before, although she's never directly approached me. I collapse on my bed and frown at the ceiling. Before long, a light padding of little paws passes my bedroom door and stops. I look down to see Victory's pet fox staring at me.

"I swear I will skin you if you set foot in this room." I mumble. I've always hated that thing. Victory rescued it on one of her 'weekly survival exercises' and ever since it's been a nuisance to the family; stealing food, chewing just about everything and not to mention the biting. Just then, I hear Victory running up the stairs and scooping Kazuo into her arms once she reached my door.

"It's the reaping tomorrow." She stated simply in a quiet voice, looking at the fox in her arms. Her face was expressionless and the silence that followed showed her how much I seemed to care. "Are you even going to come and say goodbye?" Sighing irritably, I shrugged and continued staring at the ceiling.

She left without saying anything else, thankfully catching the hint that I was not in the mood to talk to her. I was left on my own again, just the way I like it.

***The following day***

"You like it?"

"I think you look amazing!" Came Lydia's squeaky voice from the other room. "I'll bet all eyes will be on you, including Chad's." She said, giggling.

Lydia was Victory's best friend. She always comes over to spend time with 'District 2's next victor' or so I hear that's my sister's reputation. They eventually came into the kitchen where I was eating breakfast and I have to admit, they both looked good. Victory was in a brand new white dress, which stopped halfway down her thigh, with her usually straight hair a mass of curls and ringlets. There was, however, a stiffness to her walk and a glint in her eye which betrayed the confidence she was trying to portray.

Lydia had her ginger hair pulled into a side braid with a tight fitting light blue dress on. In turn, she eyed me up and down, a look of disgust slapped on her face.

"Are you seriously going like that?" She asked bluntly. I looked down at my blue shirt worn casually with my tie still undone around my neck before shrugging and going back to eating.

"Vicky, would you mind escorting this hag outside?" I addressed my sister with the name she despises.

"We should get going, Lydia. We'll be late otherwise." With one last smirk at me, the two left the house and I could soon hear them giggling with each other as they walked, arm in arm down the road.

Sitting back in my chair and frowning at the table, I silently went through the plan for the day. The mansion seemed eerily quiet when everyone had left and I took my time wondering around, before reluctantly following my sister in the direction of the town centre which was buzzing with excitement and energy.

Victory was easily detectable in the masses. She was always the centre of attention and now more than ever as the whole district knew she was volunteering this year. She was always naturally popular and was rarely seen on her own, well apart from while she was hunting, maybe. Chad wasn't far away with his own big crowd of fans. And then there was me. No one ever dared to approach me, not that I particularly cared for that matter. Victory and I are nothing alike, we never have been. This was made patently obvious when everyone seemed to keep their distance as soon as I arrived.

We lined up in age order and the escort Sykes Nerox skipped onto the stage, skin tinted green under his pitch black suit from this year's new Capitol trend… I'm guessing. The previous victors behind him included mum, Daniella Hustling and Hanton Natire who are the mentors for this year's tributes alongside two old timers who were barely even awake.

"Helllllloooooo District 2!" He squeaked with his custom Capitol accent, grinning so wide it's a wonder he doesn't strain his face. "Are we all ready for the 54th Hunger Games? Something tells me we're in for another win this year!"

The answering cheer only encouraged him as he carried on with the introductions despite the fact that he said the same thing every single year.

"Let's find out who our young lady will be this year…" He said and wandered slowly over to the bowl to his right. His heavily manicured hand made a show of mixing the names together before finally pulling one out.

"Crescent Ryan."

There was barely a pause before the confidant voice of my sister rang out around the square with her hand thrust into the air so there could be no mistaking her.

"I volunteer!"

The whole district cheered as she walked gracefully up to the stage, waving and beaming at the crowd. She looked as though she had just won a prize.

"Well, this is exciting, isn't it?" Sykes gasped with exaggerated surprise, gripping his hand to his heart. "And what's your name?"

"Victory Jimmers." She replied in the same confidant voice.

"Hopefully you will be!" Laughter met the escort and I couldn't help but frown at the terrible joke. "Let's move swiftly on to the boys!" He moved, yet again with the same mocking slowness to the other side of the stage.

"Hector Wil-"

"I volunteer!" Came the reply before Sykes was able to finish the name. Everyone stared in my direction as I pushed everyone aside and made my way down the aisle. I first looked at Victory to see that her stupid smile had been wiped of her smug face and my eyes then travelled to mum who was looking down at the floor in… disappointment? I caught Chad's face in the crowd and the look of pure hatred was one I'd never seen before.

"Dude, that's your sister!" Someone shouted across the square for everyone to hear. As I passed him, however, I didn't hesitate to punch him hard in the jaw. Peacekeepers ran over but I took no notice and was already on stage before they arrived.

"Did I hear that right, young man? What is your name?" Sykes was still beaming but it was strained this time.

"Nano Jimmers."

"Well, well. Show appreciation for your tributes for the 54th Hunger Games." He finished which was our cue to shake hands.

Turning to Victory, I noted the slightly green shade to her cheeks and smirked at her as we shook. We then were lead separately into the Justice building.

I wasn't expecting anyone to visit me so when mum entered a short while later; I turned to meet her gaze. The silence lasted ages it seemed and she quietly made her way over to the sofa and sat on the arm.

"You were such a happy little boy." She mumbled sadly, just when I was about to tell her to leave. Instead, I just stood there, too stunned to respond. "You never smile anymore."

With that, she shook her head and turned to leave.

Crazy old woman.

**Well, there you have it. Criticism is appreciated as well as encouragement. We still need tributes though! Check out the character list to see what's available.**

**Oh and I hope I conveyed these two as expected! Tell me if they need tweaking!**


End file.
